


Mission Accomplished

by DearMeMisterHolmes



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Established Harry Hart/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Harry Lives, M/M, background Hartwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearMeMisterHolmes/pseuds/DearMeMisterHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy agrees to be Roxy’s fake boyfriend for her school reunion. But when he is called away on a mission, Merlin takes his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Accomplished

**Author's Note:**

> So one of my favourite tropes, like ever, is fake/pretend relationship and since I've been in the mood for some Roxlin Fanfic as of late, I decided to write my own. So, yeah. Enjoy!
> 
> Again, this couldn't be possible without my lovely Beta Jenny! She was the one who told me to put my Teen Wolf Fic on hold for a while to write this little baby and I have to say I don't regret it. This has been so much fun! Also, thank you so much for staying up all night waiting for me to finish my "quick little one shot".

 

 

It was a nice afternoon, Eggsy and Roxy had decided to put their leisure time to good use and were sparring in the manor’s gym. They had both just returned from an exhausting mission in the middle-east and had originally planned to use this little training session to burn some of the adrenaline that was still in their systems. They had agreed to take it slow but apparently Roxy had changed her mind about that.

 

“Oi! What’s wrong with ya?!” yelled Eggsy after Roxy had given him a nasty kick in the stomach. Roxy looked surprised at his outcry, as if her mind had just returned back to earth. Her surprised expression changed to one more apologetic.

 

“I’m so sorry, Eggsy. My mind was somewhere else for a moment.”

 

“Yeah, I noticed. What’s wrong, Rox?” said Eggsy while he put a hand on Roxy’s shoulder to comfort her, because he knew Roxy wouldn’t get so frustrated over nothing. And she had to be or else that kick wouldn’t have hurt so much. This was supposed to be a slow practice after all.

 

“It’s nothing, really.” Roxy tried to evade the question.

 

“Like hell it’s nothin’! I know ya, Rox. Somethin’s wrong. Come on, ya know y’ can tell me everythin’.” He snaked an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. For a moment Roxy let him hold her like that, then she pushed him of, laughing.

 

“Ew, don’t touch me. You’re all sweaty”.

 

“Pff, you love it. Admit it”.

 

Roxy rolled her eyes and smiled at her friend. But in a flash the happiness seemed to seep from her face and her shoulders sagged.

 

“It’s stupid really” she mumbled. “My school reunion is coming up and I know I should go, but I don’t want to feel inadequate.” Roxy blushed.

 

“Inadequate? Why would y’ever feel inadequate, Rox? You’re a fuckin’ Kingsman agent! You went to Oxford or Cambridge, can’t remember which. Seriously, you’ve achieved so much!” Eggsy cried out astonished. How could someone like Roxanne Morton ever feel like she was not good enough? It literally hurt him so see Roxy to cast down. She was an amazing friend and he would do everything to make her feel better.

 

“But that’s the point. Don’t you see? I can’t tell anyone that I’m a Kingsman agent. For all they know I work in PR for a small tailor shop. And they all went to Oxford, Cambridge, St. Andrews or some other prestigious university. So that means nothing to them. Now they all work for important businesses, law firms, museums or the government. I can’t compete with that. And the worst thing, my ex-boyfriend is coming to the reunion and he is bringing his perfect fiancée. And I don’t even have a boyfriend because this job is keeping me so busy that my social life is practically non-existent.”

 

When Roxy had finished her rant all Eggsy wanted to do was to embrace her, but he knew that would only upset her more. Suddenly, he had an idea.

 

“Ya know, I might not be able to help ya with the job thing, but I could pretend to be your boyfriend for one night. I make a splendid boyfriend, just ask Harry.”

 

Roxy looked at him in confusion and then replied: “It’s really sweet of you to offer that, but I don’t think this would be a good idea. And I’m pretty sure Harry wouldn’t be too happy and I don’t want to piss him off. Pissing of Arthur could result in awfully boring missions and tons of paper work”.

 

“Harry won’t mind. Our relationship’s stable enough and he knows I love him. Also, you’re my best mate, I’d do almost anythin’ for you. You need someone to be your boyfriend, I’ll be the best boyfriend y’ever had! And we’ll make that ex of ya wish that he’d never broken up with you.” Eggsy said confidently, a smug grin on his face.

 

“Aww, Eggsy that’s so sweet. I’m really happy for you and Harry. And I’m grateful that you would do something like this for me, although I’m still not convinced that this is a good idea and would even work. I’m sure people can tell that we are just friends. Also, how did you know that Jasper broke up with me and not the other way around?”

 

“May I remind you that your parents thought we were datin’ the first time I met them? If we can fool your parents than we can certainly fool your old classmates. And it’s obvious that he broke up with you. If you had broken up with him, he would be the one looking for a girlfriend now to show that he is over you. Why’d he break up with you anyway?”

 

“Okay then, Sherlock” Roxy grinned at him, then her expression turned serious again. “He broke up with me because I wasn’t trophy wife material enough. He wanted someone who looked good on his arm, but that just wasn’t me.”

 

Eggsy seemed to contemplate that for a moment. Then he grinned and said: “Well, let’s show him what he’s been missin’. We need to work on a game plan. So, quick shower and then we’ll head down to the pub to talk about this over some beer. The gym really isn’t the best place for this.”

 

They made their way out of the gym and towards the guestrooms they were staying in while they were at the manor. Both had flats in London, but it was nice to stay in the mansion after a mission and acclimate to life back with their families.

 

Their rooms where on the same corridor and before Eggsy managed to close his door, Roxy called out: “Thanks again, Eggsy. And I’m sorry for the kick earlier.”

 

“No worries, anythin’ for ya, Rox. See ya in a bit.” Eggsy said and closed his bedroom door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Three weeks later, the school reunion was just a day away and Roxy was actually excited. She and Eggsy had spent the last few weeks treating the reunion like a mission. Building their cover story, how they met, how long they’ve been together and creating cute little anecdotes about their life together. They also created files for their targets, aka Roxy’s former classmates. They used the agency’s resources for that, because why not? Roxy and Eggsy even went shopping together and coordinated their outfits. They were ready for this and they would knock this out of the park.

 

Roxy was spending the night before the reunion at home going through an extensive beauty and spa routine. She had already plucked her eyebrows into perfect shape and had waxed her legs. She was lying in a nice, relaxing bubble bath, soaking in the water and listening to soft, jazzy music when her phone rang. Thankfully it was lying on a little side table at the head of the bathtub so she didn’t need to get out of the water to answer the phone. Roxy grabbed the phone and pressed accept when she saw that it was Eggsy.

 

“Roxy, hey, it’s me. Rox, listen, I’m so sorry, but I can’t come to the reunion tomorrow. I just got called on a mission in Nepal or Tibet or whatever. It doesn’t matter and I can’t talk much right now. I’m leaving in half an hour.”Eggsy sounded crestfallen.

 

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault. I’ll figure something out. I’ll tell them you got called away on business.” Roxy said, trying to cheer Eggsy up. She was sad, yes, but it wasn’t Eggsy’s fault, she didn’t want him going on a mission with his head not in the game. He shouldn’t have to worry about her and that stupid reunion.

 

“Oh, don’t you worry about a thing ma dear. I found you a replacement” he said sounding smug, “The only thing I’m sad about is not doing this with you and kicking that Jasper guy in the balls”.

 

“Eggsy, what did you do? And what do you mean you have found me a replacement?” Roxy asked, sounding on edge.

 

“Well, I couldn’t leave ya hangin’ so I asked Merlin if he could be your fake boyfriend.”

 

“You did what?! Eggsy how dare you! You know I like him. This is going to be so awkward. And how can he be my date? Isn’t he your handler?” Roxy asked confusion and frustration evident in her voice.

 

“I’m telling ya Roxy, he likes you and you guys have chemistry. I also gave him my folder with all the info on our mission, aka your reunion. So don’t worry, it’ll all work out. He has agreed and I talked to Harry, Merlin has the night off. You know that Harry likes to be my personal handler anyway, that way he can keep an eye on me.”

 

Roxy rolled her eyes. Harry and Eggsy could be so sweet. Sometimes she was a bit jealous of what her friend had with the older man.

 

“Listen, I gotta go now, Rox. But I promise, everything will be just fine. Have fun tomorrow and tell me everyhin’ alright?”

 

“I guess I just have to trust you on this. Be careful, okay?” she worried.

 

“Always am, Rox. Always am.” Eggsy said and hung up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Roxy barely got any sleep that night. When she finally woke up after hours of tossing and turning and only a few hours of sleep she looked horrible. She had darkening circles under her eyes, her skin was a bit too pale and her hair looked like a bird’s nest. It hadn’t been the thought of the reunion that kept her awake for all these hours. No, it had been the thought of Merlin accompanying her. She went through a rollercoaster of emotions thinking just about that fact. On the one hand she was really happy to know that Merlin considered her enough of a friend to do this for her, even though he would probably be bored spending an entire evening with people half his age. But then, maybe he wasn’t doing this for her at all. Maybe he was doing this for Eggsy or Harry. Maybe he was pressured into this. And what if the two of them weren’t as convincing as her and Eggsy? She had seen countless scenarios before her eyes, her old classmates laughing at her, Jasper calling her a loser, that he was right in dumping her. But no, Merlin was a Kingsman agent, one of the best, he wouldn’t screw this up. He would probably be very professional; she just had to keep it together.

 

With that thought she went to the bathroom, showered and washed her face. She already looked human again. Now she just had to feel it. So she went along with her day. She did her grocery shopping for the weekend, took her poodle, Madame de Pompadour, short Pompadour or Pompi, out on a long walk through Regent’s Park and did a bit of weekend cleaning at her place. When all that was over it was time to get ready, so Roxy went to the bath room to do her hair and make-up.

 

She had just put on her dress and was trying, but struggling to close the top bottom, when the doorbell rang. A quick glance at the clock told her that it was Merlin and he was right on time. She opened the door and just as she expected, Merlin stood outside. He looked dashing in his black suit and charcoal grey tie, a stark contrast to his crisp white shirt. He was holding a bouquet of dahlias in various pink tones.

 

“Good evening Roxy, those are for you” Merlin said and carefully passed the bouquet to Roxy.

 

“These are lovely, thank you Merlin. You really didn’t have to.” Roxy said, a blush creeping on her cheeks.

 

“I know I didn’t, but I wanted to. And you look beautiful tonight.” Roxy blushed even more, a shy smile formed on her lips. Merlin admired how well that blush suited her. She really did look lovely tonight. The dark blue tone of the dress matched her skin and hair color very well. The elegant dress, even though it had a high neck, was still sexy and fitted her perfectly. It cut off slightly above her knees and slowed of her beautiful long legs. Her dark blonde her was fastened into a romantic chignon. Baby hairs softly framing her face and neck.

 

Roxy stepped to the side and gestured Merlin to come inside. “Please come on in. I’ll be ready in a moment. I’ll just put the flowers in water and grad my purse. Can I get you anything, a glass of water?” She had turned her back on him already heading towards a small kitchen. From what he could see of her place it was small but tidy and flooded with light. It was radiating warmth and the feeling of home. He immediately liked it here. He focused his gaze back on her and noticed that her dress was falling open in the back.

 

“Ahem, Roxy, your dress is open in the back.” Merlin cleared his throat, his mouth suddenly dry. Maybe he should accept that glass of water after all.

 

Roxy stopped in her tracks. “Oh, right, I totally forgot about that. I was struggling with the button when you rang the doorbell. Could you maybe give me a hand?” she asked, sounding a lot braver than she felt.

 

He came over to her, warm large hands fumbling with the delicate little button. Her dress had a large diamond shaped cut-out in the back and she shivered when his hands touched her bare skin. Roxy hoped Merlin hadn’t noticed the slight tremor and couldn’t hear her rapidly beating heart. It seemed to her that for a moment he lingered in her personal space, his warm hands on her skin. But then he stepped away.

 

“There, all done.”

 

Roxy hurriedly left the hallway to put the flowers in water and grad her little handbag so that they could head out. When she came back to the hallway where she had left Merlin, she saw that he was no longer alone. Her dog was lying at his feet enjoying a belly rub.

 

“Pompadour must really like you. She is normally not that open.” Roxy said with a smile.

 

“Pompadour? After Madame de Pompadour I presume?” Roxy nodded and Merlin continued “a very fitting name. She was one of the most beautiful, intelligent and influential women of her time. I can see why you like that name.” He smiled, gave the dog one last belly rub and straightened. “Are you ready? Shall we go?” He asked.

 

Roxy nodded and together they left her flat and went downstairs to flag a cab.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The cab ride to the hotel, where the reunion was held, took 20 minutes. They spend the ride mostly in silence, but it wasn’t awkward. Merlin must have noticed that Roxy needed those few minutes to get her mind in order and calm down. It was obvious that she was nervous, and not in a good way, though Merlin didn’t understand what she had to be nervous about. Eggsy had tried to explain it to him, but he didn’t really understand why a beautiful, young and strong woman like Roxy would be afraid to meet an ex-boyfriend.

 

They entered the hotel and were lead to the ballroom, where small round tables were set up for their meal. There was a bar and DJ desk and small dance floor. Right now, people were mingling and trying to find their tables. Roxy and Merlin made their way through the crowd, Roxy was greeting most people. A seating chart helped them find their seats. They were seated at a table with 5 other girls, all close friends of Roxy’s, and three of them had brought their partners. The girls happily chatted and caught up with what the others were doing all through the champagne reception and the lovely dinner. Merlin listened to the stories and talked to the other girl’s boyfriend. He was clearly the oldest person at their table maybe even in the whole room, but he was surprised by how mature Roxy’s friends and their partners were. Especially considering how immature Roxy and Eggsy acted from time to time.

 

After dinner they made their way to the bar to get some drinks and catch up with a few more of Roxy’s old friends. So far it had been a nice and successful evening, at least in Merlin’s eyes. But judging by Roxy’s smile and relaxed composure she had a great time as well. The two of them stood very close together, when they were walking through the crowd Merlin had his hand on the small of Roxy’s back, his fingers tingling where they came in contact with Roxy’s bare skin. Sometimes their hands brushed or Roxy would lean into him when she was telling her old friends a story about them. They must have made their relationship believable because they were continuously being told that they made such a cute couple and that Roxy was lucky to snatch up such a sweet boyfriend. Roxy always blushed then and thanked them; shyly grinning at Merlin as she did so.

 

But of course considering their luck, the night couldn’t all be sunshine and rainbows. Merlin had just gone to the bar to get him and Roxy new drinks. When he returned he saw Roxy talking to a young man who had a blond woman on his arm. The man looked posh and arrogant while the woman looked like a Barbie version of Roxy. Going by Roxy’s fake smile and tense posture the man must be Jasper and the woman his fiancée. So Merlin hurried over to give Roxy his support and the probably desperately needed alcohol.

 

“Here love, your wine. Sorry it took me so long, there was quite a crowd at the bar.” Merlin interrupted Jasper in what seemed to be a monologue. Roxy looked at him gratefully, took the wine and already drank quite a generous sip.

 

“Jasper, Marguerite, may I introduce my boyfriend, Merlin.”

 

They shook hands.

 

“Marguerite, dear. Why don’t you get me another drink,” Jasper told his girlfriend. She dutifully left and Jasper turned back to Merlin and Roxy. “I was just telling Roxanne about my job at the office of transport. They hired me straight out of uni, they usually don’t do this, but the Minister was so impressed by me that they hired me on the spot when I went by for an interview. What do you do Merlin?”

 

Merlin was not impressed by the other man’s story and his tone, but he tried to be polite and answered “I work with Roxy, that’s how we met. I work in management and she in public relations for a small but very exclusive tailor shop, Kingsman. You might have heard of it? A lot of important government officials and aristocrats get their suits from us,”

 

Jasper seemed to ignore Merlin and turned at Roxy. “Really Roxanne, sleeping with the boss to get to your position? I really shouldn’t be surprised. I told you that women should stay out of the business world, you can’t achieve much by your own, I always knew that.”

 

Merlin saw the hurt in Roxy’s eyes and felt all the energy drain out of her. “If you’ll excuse me, I better freshen up in the ladies room.” She all but ran from them. Merlin wanted to follow and comfort her but thought better of it when he spotted Anne, one of Roxy’s friends; head after her, but not before catching his eyes and nodding to him to signal she would take care of her. So Merlin turned to Jasper, his posture straightening and his eyes turning cold. He glared at Jasper and the younger man flinched.

 

“Roxy is an intelligent and hardworking young woman. She has earned the position she holds all by herself, and I love her for being strong and independent. I would never want a little trophy wife who says yes and amen to everything I say. Roxy is smart and witty, but she is also incredibly beautiful and warm hearted. She can make anyone fall in love with her, and not because of her looks. You were stupid to break up with her, but I should probably thank you for it. If you hadn’t, I might have never met her and then there would be something missing in my life.” Merlin had started his little speech with ice in his voice but warmth had slipped in towards the end. Even though their little performance tonight was fake, what Merlin had just said about Roxy was true. He would miss her dearly and couldn’t imagine his life without her in it, even if just as a friend. He walked away from Jasper, but then thought better of it and turned around again for his final blow.

 

“You know, I’m actually good friends with your superior, the Minister of transport. And he also met Roxy a few months ago and seemed very fond of her. So if you insult her like this again… I could make your life very unpleasant.” With that he walked away, trying to put as much distance between himself and the young man as possible.

 

At the same time in the lady’s bathroom, Roxy was splashing water in her face. She had calmed down by now, but she couldn’t believe how stupid she was. Why did this guy always get to her? She knew that she had deserved the position she was in now. She had beat all these guys fair and square. And now she had let herself appear weak in front of Merlin. What must he think of her now? She acted like a teenage girl. She never stood a chance with him. He was so mature and kind, and she was just a girl playing grown-up. Especially considering that little charade they were playing. It could be a story right out of a stupid YA book, she was 25 not 15.

 

Roxy’s thoughts were interrupted by Anne coming into the bathroom.

 

“Hey, is everything okay? I saw you talking to Jasper. What did that idiot say to you?” asked Anne, worry evident in her voice.

 

“It was nothing really, I just overreacted. That guy always gets under my skin and I don’t even know why. It’s not like I still care about him, far from it actually.”

 

“Well, he was your first boyfriend, so that’s why he probably still has such an effect on you. But don’t worry, it looked like Merlin is taking care of that. It seems like he can be pretty scary if he wants to be.” Anne said, smiling at Roxy cheerily. “I always knew you would end up with an older guy. You were always the more mature of us. And I have to say, well done Roxy. That man of yours is very handsome!”

 

“Anne!” Roxy said in a fake scandalizing tone and then started to giggle. “But you’re right. He is very good-looking and smart. And a perfect gentleman.” She continued dreamily.

 

“Is that why you’re not together yet? Because he is such a gentleman?” Anne asked curiously.

 

Roxy looked surprised. “How did you know? That we are not together, I mean.”

 

“I know you Roxanne Morton. You have that longing look on you when you look at him and you think no one is watching. So, why aren’t you together yet and why did he come with you tonight?” Anne spoke to her like she was a child that was a bit daft and looked at her expectantly.

 

“It’s stupid really. I didn’t want to face Jasper alone, so a friend told me to get a fake date. And I guess Merlin pitied me and came along to play my boyfriend. And we’re not together because he doesn’t see me like that. I’m just a friend and co-worker to him.” Roxy said, disappointment heavy in her voice.

 

Anne looked at her like she was crazy. “Roxy, seriously, are you blind? Anyone with eyes can see that that guy likes you more than just a friend. I promise you that. You are just too deep in your self-doubt to see it! So go out there, dance and talk to your handsome date. Tell him how you feel and I am sure he will tell you that he feels the same. If not, well then I will pay for all the alcohol and ice-cream I can find and we will throw a pity-party, deal?” Anne sounded so sure of herself that Roxy had to agree. It was worth a shot, right? She couldn’t embarrass herself much more than she already has. So Roxy nodded and headed out of the bathroom leaving a smirking and pleased Anne in the room.

 

Roxy was on her way back to the ballroom when she ran into Merlin. He looked at her with worry but as soon as he saw her smiling at him, he relaxed. “Everything okay?” he asked. Roxy nodded. “I just overreacted. I know that what he said wasn’t true. He just got under my skin.”

 

“I told him how wrong he was about you and told him that he should never talk to you like that or he will regret it.” Merlin said, anger apparent in his tone. “We could make him regret it right now, you know? We could call his boss. That’s what I threatened him with. Told him I’m good friends with the Minister and that he thinks very highly of you. Which is true, you know, after you and Eggsy saved his daughter from those kidnappers a few months ago, I’m sure you could ask him to fire that idiot and he would do it without hesitating.”

 

Roxy shook her head. “That’s really not necessary Merlin. I’m just sorry you got dragged into this. I shouldn’t have listened to Eggsy. Faking a relationship was a stupid idea. I really am sorry Merlin, I’m sure you could think of better ways to spend your evening than with me and my stupid drama.” Roxy looked downcast again, it almost broke Merlin’s heart.

 

“Really Roxy, apart from the last few moments this evening was very nice. Great food and great company, I couldn’t think of a better way to spend my night.” He said smilingly and she slowly smiled back. This warmed his heart and he suddenly felt brave, so he added “the only thing that could have made this evening more enjoyable would have been to have your company all to myself. Perhaps you would do me the honour of going on a real date with me some time?” He looked at her with hopeful eyes. This was enough to break her out of the shock she had momentarily fallen into.

 

“I would love to go on a date with you.” She whispered as she leaned closer, cupped his face and drew him in for a kiss.

 

From a distant Anne was watching the pair. They really did make a cute couple, especially because Roxy had to stand on her tip-toes to kiss Merlin. She had always liked heights difference in couples she thought to herself and went to the Hotel lobby to give the couple a bit of privacy.

 

Merlin and Roxy broke their kiss for a second, their foreheads resting against each other, Roxy had to grin and thought to herself that she really had to thank Eggsy, this might not have been the result he was expecting, but _Mission: School Reunion_ was a complete success.


End file.
